


Snugglebug

by bofurrific



Series: Hobbit Drabbles [40]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bifur is a manly dwarf though, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, so it's manly cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/pseuds/bofurrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill</p><p>Snugglebug!Bifur</p><p>+ Ori</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snugglebug

Bifur was just finishing up his watch, had awakened Dori for his turn, when he noticed the little one shivering. Ori, the youngest and the scholar, who understood him almost as well as his own kin. Bifur had developed something of a soft spot for the baby of the group.

When the heat of Dori left to sit by the fire and watch after the others, Bifur settled himself down next to the trembling scribe, throwing his cloak over Ori and shifted to lie flush against him. He wormed an arm beneath the younger and tugged him gruffly to his chest.

Ori startled awake, but Bifur simply grumbled a low hurun and tightened his grip. Ori smiled softly to himself as one of Bifur's thighs pushed between his and the older dwarf curled around him, a blanket of heat and safety, and thought he felt a kiss the back of his head as he drifted back into sleep.

Bifur stayed awake a little longer, nuzzling into Ori's hair and breathing in his scent. He molded the scribe around in his arms until he was truly comfortable before he let himself fall asleep.

Dwalin's heavy steps awoke Bifur early in the morning, and the warrior dwarf raised an eyebrow at the pair, a chuckle on his lips, but it was silenced when Bifur growled at him, low and threatening. Bifur slowly untangled Ori's fingers from his beard, drew reluctantly away from the small dwarf's heat and climbed to his feet, feeling better rested than he had since they'd started the journey.


End file.
